


These Prison Walls Can't Hold Me

by LittleMissNovella



Series: The Twin Brigade series [3]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: AU, Gen, Spencer has a twin she doesn't know about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs to escape her prison walls to save her sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Prison Walls Can't Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own PLL, whoever does, own it.

The medication was going through her veins. 

"You're doing good," she can hear the doctors telling her that. 

The memory lingers there. She doesn’t want this medication in her body. 

She needs to be out there. Someone is hurting her family. She might have these dark thoughts of hurting people. She never really truly meant to hurt her sister.   
This medication is making her sick. She needs to run away. Find her twin sister and keep A from harming her. 

Today isn’t the day she can escape from her prison walls. Maybe tomorrow will be. 

She hopes one day soon she can save her sister from A.


End file.
